(1) Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to an animal can call that produces a noise that simulates a deer buck grunt call. The buck grunt noise is produced when the can call is rotated to an inverted position. Once the inverted can call is returned to an upright position, it can be inverted to again produce a deer buck grunt noise.
(2) Description of Related Art.
Numerous devices are known in the relevant art for use by hunters and others for producing game and/or predator calls and sounds in order to attract game, such as moose, elk, deer, waterfowl and wild turkey. These devices are known as game and/or predator calls and are widely commercially available. Many of these devices require a hunter to physically manipulate the position of the call or to manipulate the call itself.
Can-shaped calls are often used to attract deer and other game. Nick Natale (U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,834 B2) discloses a cylindrical, can-shaped can call that produces a game-attracting sound when the call is rotated from an upright position to an inverted position. The can call must be rotated 180° back to its upright position before being rotated upside down to repeat the call noise. A number of deer can calls are sold commercially, including but not limited to, Primos® “THE Original CAN” estrus bleat can call, Primos® “THE Lil' CAN” beat can call, and HUNTER'S SPECIALTIES′® adult doe estrus beat can call. Each of these can calls require a hunter holding the can call to manually rotate the call from an upright position to an inverted position to produce the game-attracting sound and to manually rotate the call from an inverted position to an upright position before repeating the call noise. Each of the deer can calls in the prior art produces a doe noise. None of the deer can calls in the prior art is able to produce the sound of a deer buck grunting.